An integrated program to provide veterinarians with board specialty-oriented training in comparative medicine, pathology, or microbiology merged with a research training program in molecular-mechanism-based biomedical research using animal models is proposed. The training environment provided will emphasize: (a) an initial phase of residency specialty board preparation oriented training funded by the sponsoring institution, merging seamlessly into (b) a second phase funded by the NCRR T32 mechanism and providing of concentrated mentored research training emphasizing primary bench research using modern multidisciplinary methods and featuring critical thinking in experimental design, interpretation of data, scientific writing, communication skills, and ethical conduct of research. Key elements of the program are: 1) integration of CSU-funded residency training in comparative medicine, pathology, or microbiology with NCRR-sponsored research training, 2) emphasis on contemporary research training to equip candidates to become principal investigators, 3) a mentor faculty of NIH-funded principal investigators with substantial experience in graduate training, 4) a Program Director with extensive experience in research training of veterinarians, and 5) an External Advisory Committee comprised of T32 Program Directors who bring first-hand knowledge of effective post-D.V.M. training and successful NCRR training programs. It is believed that the program is aligned with contemporary NCRR objectives, will equip trainees to become successful NIH-funded investigators and collaborators, and represents an effective investment to generate uniquely- trained investigators to advance national health research priorities.